Assassins May Cry
by Dark Knight Lucifer
Summary: When Dante, Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda,travels in time to renaissance italy he finds two things; one,a very sexy girl named Claudia Auditore and two, the Templar order is now using demons disguised as their own Rated M for a ,maybe, lemon RxR
1. Prologue

Assassins May Cry

Prologue:

In the deepest parts of the underworld, a man with silver hair and a crimson trench coat stands, surveying the hellish pit around him "Watch out, Mundus" he said loudly to no one in particular, "I'm coming for ya; this time I won't hold back, so much" he turned around and whistled, Ghost Rider style, to his motorcycle, which is also like Blaze's Hellcycle in the movie, the young devil hunter revved up his machine and rode out towards the gigantic demon emporer an all to familiar grin on his clean shaven face. Mundus looked and growled loudly "DANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the devil hunter's grin never faded and, when the blood red moon of the underworld shined, his fangs glistened as he spoke sarcastically "You remembered my name, how sweet" before the demon king slammed his giant hand on him, Dante jumped and threw his motorcycle at the so called god's face pissing him off even more "You seem upset" Dante said, again flashing a grin, "Don't tell me that it's that time of the month now, is it?" Mundus's only response was a blast of three swords coming right towards the hunter who dodged them quickly, Dante grinned as he unsheathed Rebellion, his claymore, and brought himself towards a running stance "Let's finish this, Mundus, once and for all".

Meanwhile, in Rome, Italy Renaissance era; Claudia was finishing up looking over the bordello's finances for the day, and she was stressed out, too, due to some Borgia soldiers thinking that SHE, Claudia Auditore Da Firenze, was a mere whore she proved them dead wrong with an emphasis on the dead part, as she was putting her finance books she saw red and black storm clouds and equally red lightning, or so she thought, when the bizarre storm vanished,she saw a man with silver hair and a strange crimson trench coat, she also saw that he looked young, '18 by the looks of him' she thought to herself,' same age as my brother Ezio' and she jumped when he stirred and opened his eyes, which startled her even more, his blue-gray eyes almost instantly fell on her "Am I" he muttered drowsily, "in heaven?" she couldn't keep herself from blushing at the man's words, and how he said them in perfect Italian, "Not yet" She said, smiling, "thank God for that".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In which the hunter finds himself in a new reality

When Dante awoke, he found himself in a lavish silk bed and damn near naked

"Now how in the hell did this happen to me?" He muttered to himself while looking around the room he was in "speaking of hell, I don't remember their being a little Italy being built" he said while a beautiful brunette walked in and said to him in a thick Italian accent, "Oh, good you're awake I was beginning to think that you'd never come to" she smiled then said," my name is Claudia Auditore Da Firenze and you? What's your name?"

Dante thought for a moment not sure if this woman possesed any demonic power or not, but decide to say fuck it, spoke to her in a deep voice that would bring any woman within hearing it to their knees " Dante, just Dante"

"Dante,hmm? " Claudia said, eyeing him up like fresh meat," well, I can't really say that I've never heard of a man in our age to have silvery white hair at a young age and a god-like body such as yours" the statement would've if directed at any other man caused them to blush like mad,but not this one

_And this was supposed to make any man to fall for me? Yeah right_ Claudia thought to herself

And as if he had read her thoughts Dante spoke

"Y'know, a guy like me can't be won over by sweet words on less" Dante said grinning

As if she could read the obvious perverted meaning in what the silver haired man said, Claudia did what any woman would do,maybe, she blushed like mad

"Also", Dante said returning the girl to the real world " what happened to my clothes,sword,and guns?"

She had almost forgot about the equipment the man had carried and left to return them,some of them at least,and when she returned with Rebellion,Ebony and Ivory,and Dante's now tattered clothing,the slayer winced at how expensive the bill would be to repair it,even though he no longer had any of his debts

"So,do you know of a Taylor around here?" He asked,staring at the girl

"There's one just around the corner, I could send her over here if you like"

Claudia said,hoping to divert her attention from the silver haired man in all his nude glory

Dante only in nodded and told her how he wanted the color to be; Crimson and black

Few hours later, Claudia returned with the clothing Dante had needed and gave them to him

"Thank you,now if you'd excuse me" Dante nodded to the door "I'd prefer it if you left the room,unless you want to see me naked?"

Before she could say anything,Claudia heard a familiar voice

"Claudia? Are you here? It's me,Ezio the Banker is dead,thanks to the women"

And before she could say anything,Ezio Auditore opened the door and met the Son of Sparda,half dressed

_Yo, Dark Knight Lucifer here,well here ya go Mission one and don't Frequent updates to this story till the next time_

_Keep it Stylish_


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2

_Sorry for the wait of this chapter, I kinda had some business that was needed to be taken care of_

_So, without further delay I present to you part two of Assassins May Cry_

_-Dark Knight Lucifer_

It had been three weeks since Dante had recovered in Claudia's hideout and her brother, whom he later found out was named Ezio

_Three weeks ago_

"So senior Dante, my little sister has told me about how you had been sent to Roma by a mysterious light, is that true?"

The slayer only looked at the hooded assassin and, with a grin that could make angels fall, replied

"Well I don't see any other way as to how I came here, now do I?

And, if you let me finish getting my stuff on, I'll tell the both of you how that 'light' came ad me with it"

Though Ezio looked like he was about to object, Claudia interjected

"Sure thing, Senior Dante"

With that both brother and sister left the slayer. and as he looked at the rest of the clothing he had in his hands he muttered to himself

"Heh, looks like I may be needing to make a second shop"

_Meanwhile, at the Borgia mansion_

"So, has everything been prepared?"

"Si, senior Borgia the summoning circle is ready"

As Borgia walked toward the circle he opened up a book filled with dark spells and incantations.

"And now we shall begin summoning one of the most fierce of the Devils"

_Back at the Assassins hideout three weeks later_

Dante couldn't explain it,but, for a split second he felt the presence of a being he thought he had defeated long ago

"So you're here to, eh Vergil?"

_To be continued_

_Ehehe, Things are starting to get pretty damn interesting, and again sorry that it takes so long for me to update this fanfic, I've got college on my mind to prepare for, Vatterot career college for Diesel Mechanics, but maybe I can find a way to make time to update, well, I'll see ya on the final part of mission 1_

_Keep It Stylish_

_-Dark Knight Lucifer_


	4. Chapter 2

_AN:If ya'll have any questions about either this or any future fanfiction I may be working on,PM me or call me on skype I am also Dark Knight Lucifer on it too or you'll have to look for Bobby which is my name. Anyways,let's get crackin' _

Mission 2: Howl at the moon;

Keep a sharp eye on the demon possessed Templars

It had been months since Dante was able to walk out of the bordello, And he needed to stretch his legs anyways 'I know demons like my Father don't age, but man I'm sure as hell am feeling like an Old man know' Dante thought to himself, grinning at the joke he had made. Just then, he heard a knock on his door

"Come in" Dante said as he was putting on the renaissance era shirt over his lean muscled body,and by the way the person entering his room gasped, Dante knew it was a woman and after he finished putting the damn thing on,he turned around, only half surprise d to see that it was Claudia who was standing there blushing like mad with her mouth ajar

"Heh, not usually the reaction I get when a woman sees me half naked" Dante said, throwing a flirty grin towards the young woman's direction "though, the REAL surprise for you would be when you see me fully naked"

The devil hunter grinned as he saw the woman blush to a deep deep scarlet which was half embarrassment and half anger

"Well it wasn't like I wanted to walk in on you stripping to nothing!" She said to the hunter adding in a little 'hmmph' as well (Yes, I just turned Claudia into a bit of a Tsundere there but it was to give the story a little bit of some more romance clichès) Dante only replied with a sigh as he walked over to the brunette and leaned close enough to her ear and whispered

"Keep telling yourself that, because I've noticed your change in attitude in the last few months" this caused the girl to gasp,surprised that Dante knew she had grown feelings for him in their short time together and after a while turned to see Dante walking into the city of Rome, armed with the weapons she had seen him with since the first day she saw him.

Dante sniffed the air, catching the scent of a demon in every nook and cranny even though these details took on the form of what Dante was led to believe were Templars the thought of fighting against another group of religious devils made Dante chuckling internally as he walked towards a group of Devil Templars and, as soon as they caught sight of him they rushed to kill him but, to no avail were easily sliced in two by Dante's sword Rebellion

"So, that's where the Master of these weaklings rests" Dante said as he walked toward the guard tower grinning "I haven't had an interesting job like this in a long time Let's Rock!"

_Dark Knight Lucifer again to recap with ya, remember if you have any questions about either future chapters for this or if you have an Idea for a Devil May Cry crossover either PM me or call me on Skype_

_Skype name: Dark Knight Lucifer or Bobby French,it's still me either way_


	5. Up for adoption

**Message from Dark Knight Lucifer:**

I'm sorry to say, but, I've run out of ideas on how I want to do this fanfic, so if any of you would like to adopt it go ahead. In the meantime I am going to do a re-do on my other fanfic,which is a Devil May Cry/Okami crossover titled _Devil's Angel_

Keep it Stylish


End file.
